Talk:Trials
Regarding the dead links I have been making an effort to at least provide information about items I add to this page that have no corresponding wiki page. They're included in the talk pages as image captures of the item, with stats included. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope someone more capable than I can remedy this. -Crazylace (talk) 23:36, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Trials Rewards I've been pulling my information as a level 15 character on normal difficulty, Even Ground, Travel Light, and Grizzly End. The items don't seem to be determined until you remove them from the chest, but I've never gotten the rewards listed that require a level lower than 15. It looks like the list may be leveled, and dynamically at that. If we can get more information, it might be worthwhile to include. Crazylace (talk) 21:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :I've been wondering about this as well. I got higher level items with my pre-existing level 27 character, but when I started a new playthrough I got lots of lower-level items and none of the ones I'd seen before. The same seems to occur with fade-touched crafting items; I got tier 2 items until my character's most recent level up (from 12 to 13) when I started getting tier 3. 22:01, September 19, 2015 (UTC) I got The Best Defense right when entering Skyhold the first time at level 5. - Merthos (talk) 09:10, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, maybe not then. I've had Even Ground, Walk Softly, Rest Easy, Travel Light and Grizzly End switched on pretty much all the time, with others switched on and off at various intervals. If you reached Skyhold at level 5, can I assume you had Take It Slow on? Did you have any other trials switched on? 16:31, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Walk, rest, slow and the friends one. But in general I agree, got rare accessories in the beginning, some uniques in the middle and lately mostly fade-touched. It's just that one item sticks out. Or maybe uniques are always possible (with a low rate). - Merthos (talk) 17:17, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :Fair enough. The only weapons I've gotten at level 15 are Bolt, The Best Defense, Bow of Artifice, Edgewise, Heart of Despair, and Truncheon of the Master I also got the Knight's Second schematic. I ground them out for longer than I ought to admit, with no sign whatsoever of the lower-level items. So maybe the lower-level stuff gets pulled from the list when you outstrip it? Could annoy the crap out of collectors. Crazylace (talk) 04:23, September 22, 2015 (UTC) At level 6 in Haven I got: * valuables x 2-4 (Emerald, Diamond, Moonstone) * Leeches, The Dancer's Axe, Tempest's Center, Elgar'nan Enaste and again The Best Defense * Armada Captain's Knife Schematic * Sigil of the Golem, Sigil of the Nug, Sigil of the Deepstalker, Sigil of the Great Bear * accessories listed below Tried for quite a while, but never got any fade-touched. - Merthos (talk) 19:29, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Levels 7 - 9 yield the same rewards, only one new amulet. - Merthos (talk) 09:18, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Level 10 - 12, now in Skyhold, still getting the same stuff. So location or progress seems to have no influence. Hiring Dagna at level 11 made no difference. Also you can save the rewards, currently have 9 pending, which is more than the activated trials. - Merthos (talk) 14:09, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :You can actually get the same unique twice (at least when you have multiple rewards in the chest), just got 2 x The Best Defense. - Merthos (talk) 20:44, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Level 13 is the (first?) switch: * Heart of Despair, Bow of Artifice, Edgewise, Bolt (sword), Truncheon of the Master * Sigil of the Arcane Horror, Sigil of the Bronto, Sigil of Lyrium, Sigil of Felandaris, Sigil of Deathroot * fade-touched, I' not sure if it is worth to make a list * accessories below. You can save your rewards, the earning level does not matter. I now have 11 stored (first one from level 6) and all of them now get the new stuff. Fade-touched seems to be quite prominent, sometimes that's all I get. Those are all uniques found so far. Also given that I got the same stuff at 13 and 24, I will stop checking every level (for now) and try to get some rewards with a level 27 in Trespasser, to see if there is something more. - Merthos (talk) 19:42, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Level 27 in Skyhold gets the same stuff as level 13. - Merthos (talk) 20:28, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Level 27 in the Winter Palace also gets the same items. - Merthos (talk) 17:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not sure we have enough information to say with certainty that there's a "switch" at a specific level. The Best Defense is level 20--why would it become unavailable at level 13? -- 04:35, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :: It could simply be a bug. After all it is useless when you get it because you can't equip it for a long time and it is also the only one you can find at another place. - Merthos (talk) 07:03, September 29, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm still hesitant about making an assumption about a level barrier, since all the drops are randomized. I've only gotten one reward so far, because I keep the tougher trials off, so I can't contribute much yet. But I just don't think that results from a single persons play through is enough to make a level determinant. 08:29, September 29, 2015 (UTC) There are no changes to the rewards with patch 11. - Merthos (talk) 08:44, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Accessories I'm leaning towards saying that you can only get the new accessories from Trespasser / patch 10. At least I only got those. - Merthos (talk) 12:50, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :Same here. Maybe it would be worth a couple of us making a list of the rewards we get over the next little while for comparison? Short of digging into the game's coding, that seems like the fastest way to be reasonably sure it's not just chance. 13:12, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Found so far: * Amulet of Barrier (level 6 - 12) * Amulet of Critical Chain (level 6 - 12) * Belt of the Inferno Pact (level 6 - 12) * Enhanced Amulet of Second Wind (level 6 - 12) * Enhanced Cooldown Amulet (level 6 - 12) * Enhanced Stamina Amulet (level 6 - 12) * Enhanced Grenades Belt (level 6 - 12) * Enhanced Potions Belt (level 6 - 12) * Amulet of Evasion (level 7 - 12) * Superb Amulet of Accord (level 13, 27) * Enhanced Belt of the Storm Pact (level 13, 24, 27) * Enhanced Belt of the Inferno Pact (level 13, 24, 27) * Superb Amulet of Aggression (level 13, 24, 27) :Here's my current list - afraid I didn't make note of levels, but these came from three new playthroughs I'm running simultaneously, all still in Haven and less than level 10: :* Belt of Urgency :* Enhanced Belt of Urgency :* Amulet of Second Wind :* Enhanced Amulet of Second Wind :* Amulet of Evasion :I also got Enhanced Amulet of Evasion, Amulet of Critical Chain and Enhanced Amulet of Aggression on a different playthrough, approx. level 13-14 at Skyhold. I'll keep a more accurate list going forward. :I've just noticed a load of red links for these accessories, so I'm off to add the pages! 14:55, September 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I amused myself by repeatedly reloading a quicksave at level 10 in Skyhold to see what I would get. Here's the results from 25 reloads: ::* Amulet of Barrier x 3 ::* Amulet of Evasion x 2 ::* Belt of the Inferno Pact x 2 ::* Elgar'nan Enaste x 1 ::* Enhanced Grenades Belt x 1 ::* Enhanced Potions Belt x 2 ::* Enhanced Stamina Amulet x 2 ::* Leeches x 1 ::* Sigil of the Deepstalker x 1, Sigil of the Golem x 1, Sigil of the Great Bear x 2, Sigil of the Nug x 2 ::* The Best Defense x 2 ::* The Dancer's Axe x 3 ::I think the Enhanced Grenades and Enhanced Potions Belts are from the base game? If so, it looks like base game accessories are included but are a minority. I found it interesting that I was at Skyhold and had previously received fade-touched trials rewards with that character, but for this one particular reward I only got equipment or sigils no matter how many times I reloaded. Maybe you only start getting fade-touched items at a particular level? I remember I didn't get any tier 3 fade-touched materials until my character ticked over into level 13. ::I've also had: ::* Amulet of Critical Chain - Haven, level 9 ::* Emerald x 3 - Skyhold, level 10, all three at once :: 17:37, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Grizzly End Grizzly End can affect both common bears and Great Bears. I corrected the Grizzly End section. I believe it's possible the achievement might be doable with only promoted common bears, too, but I haven't tried that (yet). Here's proof of a Boss level common bear, from my YouTube Gaming stream: Grandpa Plays Inquisition - Lavellan Trespasser Trials 05 (8:11) Badken (talk) 03:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : I can confirm common bears are much harder with the trials on, so it definitely affects them, too. I doubt they'd count towards the achievement though, since it specifically says "great bears". -- 03:52, September 28, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure where the bosses come from, but they have nothing to do with the achievement. Just did it, and I've seen no boss at all. - Merthos (talk) 20:22, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :Good catch, Badken; I saw a walkthrough for this achievement elsewhere that referred to them as "Boss bears", so when I saw the "boss" tag on a great bear I assumed that was what it meant. Obviously not! I had walk softly on as well at the time, so maybe the boss status comes from that? 20:29, September 28, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah, looks like the Boss status is from Walk Softly. Tested it in the Hinterlands and when I had Walk Softly turned on, all the bears I found were Boss (though strangely, not all of them were labeled "promoted"). Turned it off and reloaded, and didn't find any Boss, only Elite. -- 04:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Rate of rewards Not sure if that's any helpful, just my observations so far. I've only seen reward notifications while engaged in active combat. I can't say for sure, if it is synced to an enemy dying or not. On a new run (normal difficulty) with all trials active except Even Ground and Take It Slow, I got the first reward at level 6 after ~ 5 hours playtime (conversations and cut scenes mostly skipped). I got three rewards during In Your Heart Shall Burn. Now at level 13 after 15 hours I got 11 rewards. Yesterday I spent 2 hours searching for great bears while killing animals and giants along the way. I got only one reward during that time (about in the middle) while fighting a random red templar camp. - Merthos (talk) 17:59, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Split I had originally looked on the wiki for one of the trials by name and stumbled on to this page. Just wondering if anyone sees value in a split to "Even Ground", "Walk Softly" etc or perhaps a redirect should someone search for one of them by name? This page could stay as an overview with all the details about rewards etc. Ness csr (talk) 09:10, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :Makes me wonder if we could swing a hashy redirect. Like Trials#Walk_Softly or Trial of the Emperor or something. While we definitely aren't afraid to make tiny articles, splitting them up would make the information about trials woefully incomplete in my opinion. Crazylace (talk) 21:05, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah, I'd like to see all of it remain on one page. We can make articles for each one of the trials and make them hard redirects so that you can search the wiki by the specific trial name and be redirected here. -- 21:12, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm not real happy with how those worked out. The links don't work quite right, and you'll probably need to give them their own pages if you're gonna cut out the reference material. It'll probably need to look more like Trial of the Empress for example, if you want the hash to do anything at all. Crazylace (talk) 19:55, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :::: I'm not sure exactly what you mean, but here's an example of what I was proposing. I created the article Even Ground and made it a redirect. So when you click that link it automatically redirects you to the Even Ground section of this article. If that looks good to everyone I can create the rest of the redirect pages. -- 20:36, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Okay, I see what you mean now. The links to the achievements page need some tweaking though. Crazylace (talk) 20:57, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Seems like everyone was satisfied with having proper redirects, so I've finished creating them and will close the split proposal. 21:25, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Trial of Temperance parameters I don't want to change the wiki until others can verify this, but I just got this achievement not having Rest Easy turned on whenever I was in Emprise du Lion. I just had it turned on before I took Suledin Keep. I had established all of the camps and cleared out a good portion of the side quests over several visits before ever bothering to storm the keep. I don't remember if I turned it on before I left Skyhold, but I assume I did. At any rate, it was on before we broke down the door, and I got the achievement just fine. Of course, I rarely use the focus abilities anyway, so this was kind of a gimme. But for anyone who does, this isn't much of a strategy because I basically didn't have any focus the whole time due to having to "teleport" in to Tower Camp in the first place. I definitely had enough to use a focus ability after taking the keep, but I didn't notice when that actually happened. Mechanicaljewel (talk) 00:03, December 9, 2019 (UTC)